


Cinco años

by Adhara



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tema: "Someone I want to protect". Lenny Nero no es de los que cogen el autobús.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco años

\- Eso es porque tienes cinco años.

\- Vamos, sabes que eso no es verdad - y aún así la forma en que le brillaban los ojos decía otra cosa. Nunca está sobrio y sólo a veces está borracho, pero es como si viviera poseido por la clase de impulso que uno espera encontrar en los niños de guardería. Se apoya en el capó de la limusina como si no supiera que Mace es muy capaz de arrancar de todas maneras.

\- Tienes cinco años, Lenny Nero, y yo ya cuido a mi hijo. No me puedo hacer cargo de ti también. Coge el autobús.

\- ¿El autobús? ¡El autobús! - declama, se estira, vuelve a caer sobre el capó y Mace espera por su bien (el de Lenny) que no haya dejado marcas -. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen en los autobuses a los chicos guapos como yo, Lornette? Venga, te pilla de camino. Venga...

No sabe ni por qué se esfuerza. Zander también lograba todo lo que quería de ella cuando tenía cinco años.


End file.
